


Take To The Sky

by that_dyslexic_writer



Category: Banana Bus Squad, H2OVanoss - Fandom
Genre: Hybrid/powers Au, M/M, NSFW, handjob, i'm sorry mother for i have sinned, its a, well it kinda isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:32:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_dyslexic_writer/pseuds/that_dyslexic_writer
Summary: Everyone has a special ability that could come at anytime. Little did Evan Fong know that his would come when he least expects it. Now with this new ability of his, he takes off not only himself but his best friend(and slight crush) Jonathan to whole new levels of the clouds above.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my tumblr as well :O so you can check me out there my blog is that-dyslexic-writer.
> 
> But here is my first Fic of these two nerds. I'm not use to writing them yet so you have to forgive me on that ^.^'
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_Humans are born with special abilities; some can fly, some can teleport, others can change their appearance at will but your ability all depended on your genetics. These powers didn’t always come the same to everyone, you could be 80 and suddenly be able to move objects with your mind or you could be 2 and suddenly sprout wings._

It had started as a simple itch near his shoulder blades. Evan thought nothing of it, he could easily scratch and the itch would disappear. Then it started to get where even scratching couldn’t satisfy him.

“Try taking a shower, maybe that would help”

Evan sighed and relaxed under the hot water, taking Brock’s advice of a shower into action.

It helped.

For a few months.

Then he couldn’t stand to have a shirt on; it was like the skin was rubbed raw but it looked perfectly normal in the mirror. No red skin, no peeling, nothing. Just sore and tenderness to his back. Again he turned to his friends for advice:

“Go get a massage!”  
“No, Evan clearly you have been taking to hot of showers. Try a cold one instead.”  
“David are you trying to freeze him!”  
“Well Brain, it’s cheaper than your massage advice!”

Evan sighed as his listened to the two Irish men bicker. In all honesty neither of their advice was really helpful since nothing could touch his skin without it hurting. Then someone in the Skype call cleared their throat, “Evan? Have you thought about going to the doctor?”

_Of course! Why hadn’t he thought to do that?_

“No...I haven’t Jon, I guess I’ll go see about it now.”

That’s how he had gotten here, sitting in the examination room waiting patiently as he could without wanting to rip his shirt to shreds of course. The doctor came in and a simple examination went through, in the end it boiled down to simple questions that Evan was surprised he didn’t ask them to himself:

“What is your family’s genetics?”  
“Flying. Some people have wings and other don’t.”  
“Well it seems to me Mr. Fong you may be growing some wings of your own.”

Evan left feeling a bit better to know the cause of his problems but at the same time he was terrified. Here he was a 25 years old and he had to learn how to _fly_ and it couldn’t be easy to find a teacher; especially in California. The whole year he’s been living here not once had he seen someone flying, meaning he was going to be diving into this head on.

-

“So...you’re getting wings?”  
“Yeah”  
“What kind?! Or do you not know until they sprout? Is it considered sprouting or growing?”

Evan let out a small laugh at Jonathan’s questions. Out of all of his friends he considered his best friend should know first, and maybe help him find someone to teach him. Of course Evan had other thoughts on telling him first; he remembered Jonathan telling him how much he loved sunsets and Evan was hoping with this new power he could take Jonathan above the clouds to see those sunsets and maybe...

“Heeellloooo? Earth to Evan Fong?”  
“Oh uhm, I’m not sure what they will be when they come. I don’t even know how the wings are chosen.”

He listened as Jonathan let out a giggle, “I bet it's going to be owl wings since you’ve become such fascinated with them.” Evan grinned Jonathan wasn’t wrong there. A month before everything started his branding for Youtube was indeed an owl type design.

“Hey Jo, do you know anyone who could probably teach me to fly?”  
“Hmm...Luke knows how to but he told me that you have to teach yourself since no one is the same apparently.”

_Oh great, this was just the news he needed._

Evan was pretty sure California had some big spaces where he could learn to fly, but without anyone out there to watch him and he somehow hurt himself where he couldn’t move. He shivered at the thought.

“Let me guess, you need somewhere to practice and you know a place but you don’t want to do it alone?”  
“I swear I think your ability is mind reading”  
“Actually it’s teleportation and I can control water to an extent…”  
“No wonder you’re called H2oDelirious”  
“Shutch up! I was going to offer to help you but if you're going to be rude.”  
“Okay okay! Please help me…?”  
“Send me a photo of your room.”

Then Jonathan hung up the call and Evan stared at his cellphone a little bewildered. _Send a photo of his room?_ He wasn’t sure what this was going to accomplish but he went along with it anyways.

A few hours past and Evan heard nothing from the other man. Although he was a bit nervous as to what Jonathan was planning, he did order pizza to make this day seem like a normal Wednesday night. Before he could dial a loud thud echoed from his room. Evan ran in to see Jonathan on the face first on the floor.

“Jon??”

A groan was his response. Evan walked over a helped the other sit up, “What the hell man, you could’ve seriously gotten hurt.” Jonathan let out a dazed giggle and leaned against Evan with his head in the crook of his neck, “Don’t worry Ev...I’m fine. I j-just never been this f-ar before.”

Evan sighed but couldn’t stop the grin from spreading across his face. Here was his best friend, who stupidly teleported all the way from North Carolina to help him with his silly problem. The Asian couldn’t stop from wrapping Jonathan into a tight hug and whispering his thanks. Jonathan replied back by nuzzling a little closer.

They talked over pizza, with the TV playing random channels as some background noise. They didn’t talk about Evan’s flying problem; in fact it just jumped from one random topic to the next.

“So,” Jonathan started as he took the last bite of his pizza slice, “How come you didn’t think it was wings in the first place?”

Evan looked at him a bit confused, then he remembered the whole reason Jonathan was out there, “My parents got their abilities when they were a lot younger, so I thought that was when I would get mine. I remember being nine and breaking my arm cause I wanted to fly so bad.” Evan watched as Jonathan laughed, his head falling forward slightly and his hand coming up to cover his mouth but not fast enough because Evan caught sight of two dimples on his cheeks.

“You have dimples.”  
“Its pretty obvious owl man”

Evan took another bite of his pizza and looked at the TV, “They look cute on you.”  
Out of the corner of his eye Evan watched Jonathan’s face flare up at his little flirt. _How am I going to survive this._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i havn't updated in a while xC i had some health issuess but everything is fine and dandy now!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter ^.^

_Evan stood on the hill in the meadow, around him were poppies and laying down in those poppies was Jonathan. The setting sun reflected across him and he had a dopey grin across his face and flowers all in his hair. A warm breeze blew and Evan felt it move through his wings._

**His wings.**

_He looked over his shoulder and sure enough there was a pair of feathered wings; fully fledged and ready to go. He did a test flap of them to see if they were real. Then looked forward again and seeing Jonathan standing in front of him. “Let’s watch the sun set?” It fell out of Evan’s mouth more like a question than a suggestion. Jonathan smiled and gave a nod, he went to sit down but Evan stopped him and gave him a goofy grin._

_“Above the clouds.”_

_He watched as Jonathan’s eyes widen but he didn’t open his mouth to complain. So he wrapped his arms around Evan’s neck and Evan picked him up allowing Jonathan’s legs to wrap around his waist. Evan gave his wings one last little test flap before letting them pull back and forward in one strong motion and getting them off the ground._

_They were in the air and soaring to the clouds in seconds. The cotton candy barrier broke around them showing the hidden world above them. To Evan’s surprise him and Jonathan could stand easily on the clouds. Jonathan let out a small gasp and Evan looked at him only to see the warm colors bouncing off Jonathan’s face and bringing out the beauty in him even more. His face seemed to give off a soft glow and his eyes sparkled brighter than any ocean Evan had ever laid eyes on. Jonathan caught him staring but Evan didn’t bother to look away nor care. All his thoughts were on the pretty boy standing in front of him._

_“You’re really pretty,” Evan mumbled watching as those two cute dimples slipped on Jonathan’s face. Jonathan let out a giggle and stepped closer to Evan. Evan couldn’t help but swallow nervously, he wasn’t sure where this was going but he did know that all he wanted to do in that moment was kiss Jonathan’s stupidly attractive face._

_Then he was falling._

**THUNK**

Evan let out a groan as he sat up from the floor, he shielded his eyes from a bright white light. Soon his eyes adjusted only for him to find himself in his livingroom. A shuffle came behind him and he turned to see Jonathan on the couch, rubbing his eyes and seeming to be dazed by the sudden loud noise.

We fell asleep on the couch together; no wonder I dreamt about him. I almost…  
Evan turned away feeling his face flare up.

“Ev- oh my **god**.”

Jonathan’s surprised voice knocked Evan out of him semi-embarrassed trance. He turned to look back at him only now to notice two feathered wings behind him. “Holy shit,” Evan muttered. His eyes fell on Jonathan who was now off the couch and behind him, “Ev...can I-I touch them?” Evan gave a tentative nod and watched Jonathan slowly reach out and touch the feathers softly.

Evan instantly melted, he wasn’t sure if wings were suppose to be this sensitive or if it was just because he had just got them, but Jonathan’s fingers felt like heaven. Jonathan noticed the Asian’s behavior and continued moving closer and closer to where the wind attached to Evan’s body. Just as he was about to touch the connection between wing and back, his fingers barely hovering over, Evan let out a gasp and jerked away.

“Shit shit shit,” Jonathan grumbled, “I forgot Luke told me never to touch there on someone, it’s super sensitive or some shit.”

Evan’s face was flushed but gave a nod of understanding, Jonathan had barely touched him but his heart felt like he had been running a marathon and the blood rushed-

_Oh._

It was no wonder why Luke had told Jonathan not to touch the connection between the two parts, it wasn’t cause of pain but it was more like a sensitive area that seemed to get the owner hot and heavy.

“Well how about you go check out your wings some more and I make some...pancakes?” Jonathan was quick to break the awkward tension that had fell over the room, and once he realized what he had done to Evan he figured the other would like some alone time.

-  
Evan rested his back against his door, well tried to at least. He ended up face first on his bed contemplating what the hell just happened.

_Jonathan has only been here one day but we’ve seen to have gotten intimate as fuck already._

Evan let out a snort, _I haven’t even taken him out to dinner._

He sat up faced his back to the headboard, he looked out the picture window that his bed faced. He could see a good bit of the city from his apartment, and when he wasn’t editing videos just sitting and staring out his window became a bit of a habit. Sometimes he would count the lights he saw in buildings, which was what he was absent mindedly doing now, or he would just watch as the day slipped to twilight then dawn; the warm colors made the city look soft and like it was more of a picture than real life.

He felt the bed moved and looked over to see Jonathan there, his face flushed. Jonathan looked out the window while scratching the back of his neck, “Sorry about earlier. I-I may have gotten lost in thought since I’ve never touched wings before. Wait..I mean I have touched wings! But..but they didn’t have uh feathers. Which is weird to say since most people’s wings are based off birds but there are other flying things you know so-” Jonathan cut himself off and his face turned a deeper shade of red. Evan moved one of his wings and softly smacked Jonathan’s back with it. The other looked at him and Evan gave him a small goofy grin, in which Jonathan returned with a smile that formed into giggles.

“You said something about pancakes earlier..?”  
“I make the best pancakes owl man! You’re looking a master Cheflirious!”  
“Well master chef, why not let me try your ‘oh-so-good’ pancakes”

~~  
Evan rested his forehead on the kitchen bar, and listened a Jonathan laughed. He sat his chin on the bar so he could look at Jonathan instead. “I told you my pancakes are the best,” Jonathan puffed his chest out before losing his proud composure and laughing. Evan took another bite of the heaven laid on the plate in front of him, “I guess they’re the best.”

“You!” Jonathan held his hand over his heart, “Y-you guess?”  
Evan laughed as Jonathan began to ramble and rant about how Evan knew nothing about good food since all he ever ate was pizza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah as a little added bonus there MAY be some ahem...goods in the next chapter 
> 
> nothing to crazy tho ᕕ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )ᕗ


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyy I'm back at it again with an update. Ya there is a bit of (SHITTY) nsfw stuff in this....but it just a hand job soooo
> 
> anyways I'll put a little bold * for when it starts and when it ends if you would like to skip it ^-^

“It's 12 AM and my wings are itching to do something.”  
“And it’s 12 AM and I have stated multiple times we should go to the roof, not so you can jump off the edge but to stretch them better than you would in here.”

Evan pouted, he knew Jonathan was right but he didn’t want to go outside due to him not exactly being able to put on a shirt. He looked up from the floor to Jonathan who was sitting on the couch. The other was giving him a stern look that screamed ‘you know I’m right so why don’t you admit it’.

“Well how am I supposed to go out without freezing?” Evan questioned. He watched as Jonathan face turned into confusion then he snapped his fingers, “Bring me an old shirt.”

Evan sighed as he dug through his dresser. He didn’t know why he always went 100% with Jonathan’s plans but here he was doing what the other said, _again_. He pulled out a blue and white flannel and figured he could go with it. Evan walked into the kitchen to find Jonathan with scissors.

“Are you going to do what I think you’re going to do?”  
“Is what you're thinking that I’m going to cut holes for your wings to fit through then yes.”

Evan just raised an eyebrow before handing over his shirt. He stood there as Jonathan walked up to him and seem to check out Evan’s wings before he walked back over to the shirt and cut two slits in the middle of it. “You know I’m going to have to help you put in on right? But I’ll try to stay away from...that spot.” Jonathan muttered the last two words as he turned to the Asian. Evan felt his face begin to burn slightly but he nodded his head in understandment.

It took an hour to get both wings through the shirt and by the end of it Evan was on his knees with his face in his hands. He could hear Jonathan behind him blubbering out apologies for not fully steering clear of the sensitive spots on his back but all Evan could think of right then was not getting a boner in front of his best friend. 

Jonathan grabbed the scissors off the counter then reached out a grabbed the shirt near the connection between Evan’s wing and back. He heard the Asian let out a gasp and his wings twitched but he didn’t pull away or tell Jonathan to stop. Jonathan started cutting the holes in the shirt a bit bigger and Evan was biting his hand. The soft grazes that Jonathan’s hands kept doing against that one area was driving him up the wall. He felt Jonathan slip to the other side and do the same, then the sound of the scissors being placed on the floor. Evan let out a small sigh through his nose but he couldn’t ignore the obvious problem in his pants.

*****

Jonathan softly reached out and touched the sensitive area on the wings. Evan let out a gasp and a soft whine, his wings twitched and he pushed back on Jonathan’s hands silently asking him to continue. Jonathan continued to touch and massage the area and Evan withered under his touch.

Evan’s forehead fell against the cabinet in front of him and he let out a hot breath. He couldn’t help the whines slipping from his lips. Jonathan’s hands massaged in the right spots sending jolts of pleasure down his spine. Evan’s pants felt tight against his cock, he went to reach and try to relieve the pressure but before he could one of Jonathan’s hands slipped down and rubbed against his cock. Evan gasped and let out a moan, he bit his lip but didn’t protest against Jonathan’s actions.

Jonathan unbuttoned Evan’s pants and slipped his hand into his boxers, Evan let out a moan as Jonathan’s hand stroked him. He could feel himself losing it as Jonathan continued to jerk him off and teasingly touch near his wings.

“ _Fuck… Jonathan_ ”

Evan let out a moan as waves of pleasure flowed through him as he came. Jonathan slowed his movements before pulling his hand away and getting up to clean it off. Evan let out a small sigh, and slowly regained his breath.  
 *****  
“Hey”  
“Hmm?”  
“Thanks”

Jonathan let out a giggle, “You can repay me once you learn to fly.” Evan looked at him with a grin, “You mean give you a hand job in the clouds?” A loud laughed bubbled from Jonathan’s chest and Evan just sat their and watched with a love struck gaze.

_He literally gave me a hand job, shouldn’t things be awkward? Why are things so…normal?_

“Come on owlboy, let's learn to fly.”

~~

“I hate this.”

Jonathan huffed, “Evan we just started! Come on try again.”

Evan groaned and stood from the ground. He had fell on his ass trying to simply get off the ground, but it was worth it because watching Jonathan try his hardest not to laugh had made things better. Evan flapped his wings testing to see if they were injured in anyway. He then flapped them a bit harder and jumped forward getting a few feet off the ground. A quiet “Yes!” came from behind him and he turned around to find Jonathan softly bouncing where he stood.

Evan licked his lips and made eye contact with Jonathan. In that small moment he got lost in the hues of blue in the other’s eyes until he notice them widen. Then he felt lighter in a weird way, he looked down to see his feet clearly a few feet off the ground.

“Wha-”  
“EVAN HOLY SHIT ARE YOU OKAY!”

Evan groaned. Jonathan grabbed his face, making their eyes lock and noses brush. Evan opened and closed his mouth, his ass hurt but he flew so that was progress in some way. Evan let out a gentle gasp realizing how close him and Jonathan were.

_You could kiss him._

Jonathan pulled away, his face tinted a soft pink, “W-well you flown-flew, so that’s good.” Evan nodded in agreement his head spinning stuck on the thought that had flown through his mind. Jonathan stood pulling Evan’s arm so the other would get up as well. Evan shook his head lightly to get rid of the daze feeling coming over him, he soon realized that it was sleep his mind was begging him with when Jonathan yawned.

“We can keep going tomorrow, lets sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realized how short these chapters are >.< sorry!
> 
> sometimes I get writers block so i just update what I got(also there is the fact that google docs makes it look a lot longer than what it is)


	4. Chapter 4

Jonathan awoke to the sun kissing his skin painting warmth against his chest. He let out a yawn and rubbed his eyes to see Evan sprawled out on top of him fast asleep, then he realized it wasn’t the sun at all just Evan. Jonathan looked back up at the ceiling with a small blush easing across his face; he remembered Evan whining at him to sleep in his bed instead of the couch because he didn’t want Jonathan to be uncomfortable. What a dork, Jonathan giggled at his own thoughts. Evan was a dork, a handsome one at that. Jonathan threw his arm over his face. He felt Evan move a little then nuzzle his nose against his chest.

“I don’t know if you awake or not but good morning.”

Evan’s voice was soft and wore a sleepy tone to it. Jonathan hummed and removed his arm from his face. He stared straight ahead, feeling relaxed and warm with Evan snuggled on top of him.

“I want to go out to a field and try to fly.”  
“That sounds like a cool idea, you know any?”  
“Mph….Google.”

Evan’s head buzzed with Jonathan’s laugh, he didn’t want to move his head or move at all from his warmth. He laid there feeling Jonathan run his fingers through his hair, a simple action that made him want to fall asleep. He was just about to start dozing when a voice broke his thoughts.

“Hey Ev, can I ask you something?”

Evan let out a grunt of approval.

“Yesterday...when we made eye contact and you took off like that, w-what were you thinking of?”

Jonathan felt his chest swell and anxiety run through him. Although he wasn’t sure where the question had come from he was honestly curious, why would Evan just suddenly fly like that while looking at him. His hand was sitting at the nape of Evan’s neck, anxiously awaiting a response.

“I wasn’t thinking of anything really, other than how I wanted to repay you by taking you...well you know flying.”

_Plus I was thinking about how hot you are._

Evan felt his face softly turn red, and Jonathan’s began to burn to. Evan’s stomach let out a growl and he looked at Jonathan sheepishly.

“Could you make some more of those pancakes?”

Jonathan giggled and playfully pushed Evan off of him, “Cheflirious is here to serve!”

~  
“Come on Evan let's go!”  
“But-”  
“But nothing! You said today and we are going today!”

Evan sighed and let Jonathan drag him out of his apartment, it had been an adventure getting his shirt back on but thankfully it wasn’t as bad as last time. To his own surprise there was an open field not far from where he lived and luckily it was in walking distance. Evan let out another huff when they were in the elevator going down; _How would I even get in restaurants or stores or **anywhere** without drawing attention to myself._ Although the more he thought about it the more he thought how his parents went anywhere because _they_ had wings but they would appear and disappear. He felt Jonathan tug his hand and he walked out of the elevator with him.

“Jon didn’t you say Luke had wings too?”  
“Yeah, when he isn’t using them they just become and tattoo on his back. Its pretty cool.”

Evan hummed in response, he had caught a glimpse of his father’s back and seen a tattoo before. _But how would I do that_ , His brain spun and he felt a weight come off his back. Jonathan looked back when he felt Evan stop. He blinked twice when he saw Evan’s wings suddenly be gone; he wanted to comment but instead gave the other a goofy grin and continued dragging him.

“Okay so bring them back”  
“I don’t know how…”  
“Well...what were you thinking of when they suddenly became this?”

Jonathan traced his fingers over the image on Evan’s back. Evan bit his lip and thought about his wings being behind him, he was about to give up when a surprised cry came from behind him. He turned to see Jonathan on the ground laughing, “They came out of-- of nowhere!” Evan laughed as well and held out a hand for Jonathan to take. Once on his feet Jonathan gave an evil grin, he poked Evan in the chest,

“Tag, you’re it!”

Then he was gone. Evan looked around and found Jonathan behind him waving his hands. Tag? Really? It’s one hell of a way to learn how to fly. Evan gave a small running start before a gave a hard flap, he easily made it into the air and he saw Jonathan’s figure dance around and pumping his fist. Taking in a deep breath Evan dashed down towards Jonathan, his wings barely made a sound and the air moved easily around him. He flew just in reach of the other but then Jonathan was gone, Evan flailed a little to regain himself and not crash face first into the ground.

“You cheater!”  
“How am I the cheat you have wings!”  
“Quit teleporting you bitch!”  
_Gasp_ “Evan! Do you preen yourself with that mouth?!”  
“I don’t- _laugh_ \- what are-- oh my god just let me catch you fucker”

Jonathan disappeared just as Evan was in reach again. They had been playing for hours and not once had Evan touched the other. He landed on top of a hill and looked out to see the sun was getting close to setting. A soft chuckle drew his eyes back down to Earth only to see Jonathan laying in a cluster of flowers and grinning. Evan walked down a sat above Jonathan, he plucked a few flowers from the ground a playfully weaved them into Jonathan’s hair. Jonathan giggled, “Am I a pretty lady?” Evan snorted before poking Jonathan’s nose, “No, but you are it now”

Jonathan’s face flashed confusion before a laughter bubbled from him, “You’re still angry about that?”  
Evan huffed, “You were cheating!”  
Jonathan moved and sat on his knees facing Evan, “Well you learned didn’t you?”

Evan looked at him, the sun was beginning to set and turn the clouds into cotton candy. In turn it also casted a warm orange glow over each of them and to Evan made Jonathan’s eyes shine brighter than ever. Evan looked up at the sky then stood up and held out his hand, Jonathan took it without hesitation and stood up as well. He watched as a grin grew across Evan’s face and without a word he was tackled and soon air was whipping around him.

“ _ **Evan Fong if you fucking drop me!**_ ”

Evan laughed as he felt Jonathan wrap his arms around his neck and legs around his waist. He flew up into the pink sea of clouds until they were above them. Jonathan pulled away reluctantly and softly gasped at what was around him. Evan watched as Jonathan slowly reached out and touch one of the clouds near by, he could and a small light bulb went off in his head.

“Drop me”

Jonathan was looking him dead in the eye and was wearing a crazed smile. Evan gave him and equally crazy look.

“I can control water and clouds are made of water vapor, and this bitch ain’t about to skip jumping on clouds!”

Evan laughed and to prove his point Jonathan reached out again and pulled a bit of cloud near him and Evan. Evan gave a small huff before softly--as he could-- drop Jonathan on cloud. He watched as the other quickly turned and then catch himself before bouncing back up to Evan.

“Join me!”

He didn’t need to ask twice. Soon him and Evan were bouncing--and flying-- around. Jonathan bounced before Evan did and a small idea went off in the other’s head. Evan jumped and gave and small flap of his wings and tackled Jonathan. They rolled onto a nearby cloud, Jonathan’s laughter intoxicating Evan’s brain. Evan sat up his forehead pressing against Jonathan’s. Bright blue eyes locked with warm brown ones and it took both of their breaths away.

“Can I...Can I just say I’m really thankful you came out here and helped me”

Jonathan smiled but it didn’t really reach his eyes.

“Can I also ask...Can I kiss you?”

Evan felt his face burn with the question hanging in the air between them. Jonathan’s eye widen but he grinned,

“What made you think you had to ask?”

Evan didn’t hesitate after that. He softly pushed his lips against Jonathan’s own causing the other the let out a noise of surprise.

The sun finished setting, it’s warm light show coming to an end. Jonathan laid beside Evan on a hill staring and what little stars you could see through the clouds. Evan stretched and sat up, looking around the field.

“How long have you liked me?” Jonathan broke the silence, the question falling out quicker than he could stop it.

Evan hummed, “I’ve always liked you. I thought you were really cool when I first watched a video of yours, so I got the guts to ask if you wanted to play together. But if you mean the other kind of like well I’m not really sure when that started…”

Jonathan giggled, Evan was a dork but as always it was cute. He sat up and placed a kiss on Evan’s cheek. Evan grinned at him, his cheeks going red. Before Jonathan could react Evan tackled him and began tickling his sides.

“NOOOO! YOU TRAITOR!”

Jonathan squirmed under Evan, laughter uncontrollably falling from his lips but was soon cut off when Evan kissed him again.

“You have to stop kissing me by surprise,” Jonathan huffed out a small chuckle.  
Evan rested his forehead against the other’s, “You said I didn’t have to ask.” Evan’s cheeks turned a soft red, “Anyways...uhm. You wanna go on a date?”

Jonathan let out a snort, “Of course owl boy, take me to your favorite pizza place!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm publishing this at school...I finished writing this at school....I finished the gay on a school Chrome Book. Anyways idk if this is the end or not Imma just say it is and roll with that ;) I hope ya'll enjoyed!!


End file.
